Jack Frost: Falls in Love? (Improved)
by Wendydarlingxoxox
Summary: What happens after the movie Rise of the Guardians? Is Jack capable of falling in love? After Jack is reunited with a girl he saved girl 11 years ago his world is turned totally upside down. She shows him what it is like to possibly feel love.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I wanted to make a fan fic so I'm going to write a bit first and if you like it and want to read more vote please or comment! :) also this story is about Jack Frost.

Prologue: Mira  
"Mira don't go to far!"  
"I won't mommy I promise!"  
"Be careful of the pond!"  
"I know I know!"  
I giggled as I into my huge backyard. "Snow! Snow! Snow!" I yelled as I threw some in the air. The ice looked so shinny and sparkly I couldn't help but go towards it. I carefully put one foot on the ice. It didn't crack. I put another one and it still didn't. So soon I was in the middle of the pond. I jumped once to test it. Nothing happened. So I started jumping up and down when, CRACK! The ice broke and I fell completely through. It was so cold and dark. I tired swimming to the top but my clothes were weighing me down. I gave up after awhile. I closed my eyes when suddenly these strong hands lifted me out. I saw a flash of white blond hair and frosty blue eyes. I knew that face before. My mom read me the stories. It was Jack Frost.

That was 11 years ago. I am 17 now and I still believe that Jack Frost exists.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Yelled my six year old brother Mark. I ran outside laughing and trying to catch the snowflakes on my tongue. "Jack Frost is coming." I whispered as I looked up into the sky. "Come back inside you will catch a cold!" Yelled mom. We ran back inside laughing.

That night I couldn't sleep. I knew he was coming. I could feel it. Every year I try to see him but I fail. This year will be different it has to be. I'm going to be thinking about post secondary school next year. I can't be thinking about him. I don't know why I try to find him. I guess it's because I've always wanted to thank him for saving me all those years back. I was thinking about him while I fell asleep and I swore I could hear his laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack

Jack was sitting at a girls window watching her sleep like he did every year around this time. She was so beautiful. Her medium length blond silky hair, bright blue eyes, her smile, her curvy figure and just everything about her was perfect. He always wondered if she remembered the day he saved her life. Maybe she did because he heard her say his name when she sleeping. She said it quite frequently actually. If only he could talk to... " 'Ello mate." Someone said from below him. "Oh hello bunny." Jack said smirking. "And what do I owe you this fine night?"

"North needs you." The bunny replied as he stomped his foot and a hole appeared in the ground. "You know what to do."

When they arrived at the North Pole everyone started talking at once. "Everyone be quiet!" A man in a red suit with a long white beard and a Russian accent bellowed. "Hello Jack. I'm sure you know why you are here."

"Hello North. And no I don't."

North looked confused. "You don't know? Well my dear friend, Pitch is back. And he is seeking revenge on us. Especially you Jack." Jack gulped. "Do you know what his plan is?" North shook his head."Sadly no. Just make sure you keep an extra eye out for strange things going on. Dismissed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mira

The next morning I ran to the window there was frost on the pane. Damn I missed him. I went downstairs and turned on the TV. The TV announcer said, "All the buses and schools are cancelled in the Toronto, Hamilton, ..." I shut off the TV, Toronto was all I needed to hear. "No school!" I yelled. I looked at the clock: 6:00am it read. I yawned and trudged back up stairs to my room to sleep. All day I decided to watch movies. All of them were about Jack Frost or had him in it. I swear I was obsessed. When my brothers were going to bed I went to the littles ones bed and told stories of Jack Frost's adventures.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack

He liked sitting at the window listening to the girl's stories about him. He really enjoyed them. She was an amazing story teller. There was stories about him fighting dragons, saving princesses, saving Christmas, and just every possible story line she could think of. He did this often. Listening to her stories. Almost every night. He didn't know if he came to listen to the story or just listen to the sound of her voice. The story ended and he went off doing his usual mischief.


	6. Chapter 6

Mira

The next day was a snow day again. This time I went outside. I helped my youngest brother build a snowmen, made snow angels, and drank lots of hot chocolate. When I was worn down I decided to walk around and look at the snow covered trees.

Jack

Jack was just circling around putting frost on all the trees when he saw that girl. "Mira!" She spun around. Oh so that's what her name was. "Yes?" She said to a little boy that started to approach her. "It's time for dinner." He said. "Okay ill be there in a second." She replied. The little boy left and she continued to look around. Jack was getting bored just watching her. So he picked up a snowball and threw it at her. It hit her right on her butt. She whipped around. "Who did that?" She made a snowball and looked around ready to throw it at someone. After awhile she didn't find anyone and started walking home. Jack threw another one and it hit her on the arm. "Okay who is seriously doing that?" He threw another one and hit her in the back. "What the heck. Who is doing this. Show yourself. We will settle this in a fair-" She didn't finish her sentence because he threw on and it hit her right on the back of her head. Anger flashed across her face. She picked up snow and started throwing snowballs every possible area. "Okay this seriously isn't funny anymore." She said. She stood there for awhile, gave up and went home. He kinda thought it was funny. But then for some reason felt bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Mira

At dinner my brother John was telling us how he got his tooth knocked out by his own sled. After dinner was over I was clearing the dishes from the table when I heard that laughter again. I put down the dishes and ran to the window. Nothing. Then I heard it again coming from upstairs. I ran upstairs and nothing. Then I heard it from my room. I flew inside but I missed him. All that was left of his presence was the frost on the window. Damn I swore silently under my breath. I missed him again. I drew a heart on the window with my finger and silently whispered his name. "Jack Frost."

Jack

"Jack Frost." Jack turned around sharply. He swore he heard his name being called. He turned left and right but couldn't see anyone. "Me plus Jack Frost." There is was again! It was coming from that girl Mira's room. He only knew her name because he heard her brothers say it. He flew towards her window and there she was. Drawing a heart on the frosty window saying his name. This was it he thought. I can finally maybe talk to her. But what do I say? He thought for a moment and decided to write hello.

Mira

I was just about to leave when suddenly words started to form on my window. HELLO. I should be scared but for some reason I wasn't. HI :) I wrote back. OPEN WINDOW it wrote back. I don't know why I did it but I opened the window. I know your probably thinking why I opened the window when I didn't know who it was. I just have a good feeling about it. I slowly opened the window. And a blast if cold air came in. Then he hopped in.

Jack

"Hello." Jack said cautiously. "Ohmygosh. You are real!" Her voice sounded like the soft tinkling bells on North's sleigh. She looked so excited that he couldn't help but smile. "Haha yeah I am." "I knew it! I knew it was you all those years back! I have so many questions I don't even know where to start! Wait." She ran to her door and called, " Mom I'm studying make sure no one disturbs. This is a huge test that is worth a huge percent of my mark." She didn't even wait for an answer and shut the door and locked it. "Okay. It's safe to talk. Wait where are my manners! Would you like something to drink? Eat?" She stopped and blushed. "Sorry I never had a guy in my room before. I usually never let them in." Jack laughed. "That's okay. Then why did you let me in?" She stopped to think. "That is a very good question. I guess because your different." She blushed again. "Sorry I get really flustered and I talk really fast when I'm nervous." She said. "So I make you nervous?" He asked amused. "Yes! No! Maybe. Well never mind that. I have a question for you. Why did you come to my window. Of everyone's that you could have?" She asked looking triumphant for thinking of that question. "You didn't answer mine so I don't have to answer yours." He said while grinning. "Okay fine. You do make me nervous. Just a bit." She said turning red. "Okay then I'll answer. I came to your window because.. Well... Your stories. I listen to them sometimes and sometimes I watch you outside and you seem like a nice person who believes in me." Wow. Did he actually just admit that to her. She makes me feel really outgoing and that I can say anything he thought. "So you were the one throwing the snowballs weren't you." He grinned mischievously. "Hehe maybe." "And you like my stories?!" She asked. "Yes if course! They are amazing!" He replied. "You really think so?" Her eyes shinning bright. "Which one was your favourite?" He thought for a moment, "I liked the one where I fought the two headed dragons." She looked at her clock it read 10:30PM. "I really should sleep or else I won't be able to get up in the morning. You will come back tomorrow, won't you?" He smiled. "Of course. Goodnight!" He said as he hopped out the window then turned around. "By the way I also really liked the story where I had to save you." Then he hopped out into the night."


	8. Chapter 8

Mira

I was shocked. I stood there taking in all he said. Then I thought about what I said. The stupid embarrassing things I said and did. Ugh I wish I could take it all back. Well doesn't matter I'll try to sleep it off. The next morning I woke up and went to school. I swear it was the longest day of my life. I just couldn't wait to see Jack. I was doing my functions homework when I heard a knock on the window. I looked over and saw Jack. I stood up and opened the window. "Hey there." He said. "Hey!" I said back. "So." He said while walking around my room looking at my things. He stopped at the empty vase at the side of my bed." Want to go somewhere?" "Sure! just let me grab my coat!" I said then came back all bundled up. "but to get there," he said, "We have to I couldn't help but be excited. Flying? What girl my age or just any girl had the chance to fly? Probably close to none. So when he said we have to fly I jumped at the chance. "Perfect." I said, " Lets go!" He grinned. "Okay your going to have to hold my hand." He blushed. I went to reach for his hand, my fingers just brushed his and I felt an electrical shock coursing through me. I don't know if it was because he was ice cold (well they don't call him Jack Frost for nothing) or something else. I quickly brushed that thought away. "Sorry," I said, "just had to adjust my glove." He didn't look convinced. I grabbed his hand again. He didn't even ask I I was ready and jumped out of the window. I was so tempted to scream when I thought we were falling but then the wind picked up and we flew across the top of trees. Over houses, cars, people and no one noticed. I kinda felt like Wendy in Peter Pan. We came to the forest and flew over it for a bit until we came to a clearing. We gently landed on a pond. "The pond? Why here?" "I thought we could go skating." He replied. "But I didn't bri-" I started to say. "You didn't need to bring skates." He said as he started walking to a fresh patch of snow. He had his back turned towards me so I couldn't see what he was doing. When he turned around in his hands were a beautiful pair of ice skates. When I say ice I mean they were literally made of ice. "Try then on ." He said. I took them from his hand and tried them on. Perfect fit. I started skating and it felt like I was flying. The skates weighed nothing and they weren't even cold! Probably some magic thing. I skated around for a bit with him just watching me. After while I broke the silence, "So how did you become a guardian?" I asked. "Well," he said, "50 years ago..." We skated around and he told me the fascinating story about how he defeated Pitch the bogey man. When he finished I looked at my phone. "Ohmygosh it's 11:30pm I have to get home!" I carefully took off the skates but when I took them off they turned back into snow. I took his hand and we went off. When we came close to my house I opened the window and quietly slipped in. Jack hovered outside. "Well thanks for the amazing night." I said. "Your welcome. Well night! Ill be back tomorrow night again. If you want." I smiled, "That would be great. Night!" And he went off again.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack

Mira was really pretty. He liked spending time with her. She was fun to be around. He flew over top buildings watching people below. A couple walked by holding hands He quickly made an ice patch on where they were walking. The girl slipped, fell and landed right on her butt. Jack thought it was the funniest thing ever when the guy that was with her helped her up gently. He watched as the guys slowly brushed her hair out of her face looking at the girl so lovingly. The guy said something to the girl. She nodded and then they kissed. Jack sat there watching for a moment. He felt a sense of loneliness overpower him. He couldn't watch anymore so he decided to go to North's place and talk to him.

"Hey North." Jack said giving a little wave. "Oh hello Jack! What do I owe you this fine winters night?" North asked. "Well there is this girl. I only talked to her for a few days. But I've been watching her for awhile and I think I like her. But I don't know yet. How do you know when you like someone?" Jack blushed. "You know it's not good to love someone that will age faster then you Jack. But if you want to know I will answer your question." North ushered him into his office. "Please don't tell the other guardians. I would just like it to be between us two." North handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "Of course I won't tell. Now to this matter at hand. When I knew I was in love whenever I was around her I saw no one else. I didn't even notice any other girls but her. When ever she brushed my skin I would get butterflies and a tingling feeling. She was my whole world. But you can't really know when you like or love someone you just know. Everyone experience's love in their own way. When you do you will feel it right here." As he said this, North places a finger right on Jack's heart and Jack nodded. "Okay I think I get it. Well thanks North! It really helped! I got to go finish stuff. Create some mess and keep my record on the naughty list." Jack winked then leaped out to finish his nightly job.


	10. Chapter 10

Mira

It was Friday! I was so excited. My parents and brothers were gone the whole weekend. i had the whole house to myself because my brothers had some soccer tournament. At school I couldn't wait to go home because I would have the whole house to myself! When I got home I did my homework. By the time I was done it was 6:30PM. I decided to put my hair up and put on my pyjamas. Right after I finished Jack knocked on the window.

Jack

He arrived at her window and knocked. She looked up from what she was doing and opened the window. She looks really cute with her hair up and in her pyjamas which consisted of small shorts and a tiny tank top. Wow she had a really nice body. And a nice rack. Wait. He shouldn't be thinking about this. It isn't allowed. He didn't realize that he was staring at her until she said, "What? Is there something on me? On my face?" He laughed at how concerned she looked. "No. I was just um thinking." She looked relieved. "Okay well I was about to make dinner. Would you um like some?" She looked embarrassed. "Sorry I um never had a guy over for dinner before." Jack laughed. "Well I never had dinner with a girl before so I guess we are even." She smiled. "Come on then." She led him down the stairs into her kitchen. "Just sit here and I'll make something." She set the table so it looked really fancy. There was nice wine glasses, tons of fancy forks and knives that he didn't even knew existed, and a nice china plates. "Wow this is really nice. Thanks for doing this." She walked over and served some salad on his plate. "Your welcome. I hope it isn't too fancy." She said. "It's perfect." Jack smiled. They ate their salad in silence. Jack was enjoying the savoury flavours of strawberry a and mangoes. "This is really good. I could live off this stuff." She blushed. She blushes a lot he noticed. "T-thank you. There is also chicken and pasta. Ill grab that." She rushed from the table.

Mira

I came into the kitchen and sat down where he couldn't see me. He likes my cooking? Um what? It feels like I've known him forever. It was weird. And he's giving me all these compliments and- I should stop he probably would never like me anyway. I put a smile on my face and walked out with the two dishes. I served him and I sat down again. We finished eating in silence. He broke it by saying, "I really like the salad. Can I have the recipe?" I stood up. "Um yeah sure just let me find a paper and a pen." I wrote it down and gave it to him. "Here you go." I smiled and started clearing the dishes. "I can help with that." He said. "It's okay don't worry about it. I got it." I said. "No it's okay don't worry. I got it." He replied. I laughed. "Fine. You can help by transferring the dishes on the table to the kitchen." He got up right away and started bringing me the dishes so I could put it in the dishwasher. We were done in no time. "So um what do you want to do now?" I asked. "Well what do you want to do?" I thought for a moment. "Well there is this really cool movie on TV that I wanted to watch." "Okay!" He said. "It's a scary movie. So try not to get to freaked out." I joked. "Pffh nothing scares me." He said. "You sure about that? Okay then."

Jack

20 minutes into the movie Mira was gripping his arm. 30 minutes into the movie she was pretty much hiding behind him. She was shivering. For a second he thought it was from being scared then he realized that his body temperature was way lower then hers. "I think you should get a blanket so you don't catch a cold or something." She nodded but didn't say anything. Her eyes were on the screen with a terrified expression written on her face. "Do you want me to get the blanket?" Ill only be 2 seconds." She finally spoke. "No don't leave me. Wait till commercial and ill come with you." He tried not to laugh. She was really freaked out about a dumb movie. When a commercial came on they slowly went upstairs. She was gripping his arm really tight cutting off circulation. He didn't mind though. When they got to her bed she ripped her whole comforter off and in the process knocking down a huge textbook on her bed which fell on the floor making a huge bang. She let out an ear piercing scream and jumped into Jack's arms. He slowly brushed the hair from her face. "Sh it's okay. Nothing's there it's okay. Don't be scared." He realized what he was doing a dropped his hand. "Let's go finish the movie." By the time the movie was done she was calmed down more. He took her upstairs to her room. "I have to go. Ill see tomorrow?" Her mouth curved up into a smile. "Of course." She crawled into her bed. "Just listen for me and you know when I'm here. Goodnight Mira." She silently mumbled, "Night Jack." Then rolled over and fell asleep. He stayed by her window for a while watching her sleep. Thoughts of his and Mira's time together swirled in his head. He didn't understand the feeling inside him. He never felt it before. He looked up to the moon and said, "Moon please help me. I don't understand what is going on." He didn't expect an answer and didn't get one. Whenever he thought about seeing her he got excited. He wondered if she had also felt the shock when they touched hands for the first time. He wanted to stop thinking about her so he went off and did his usual night routine.


	11. Chapter 11

Mira

I was so excited. Today I had the whole day to spend with Jack. Just Jack and me. Me and Jack. It sounded so beautiful when I said it. We had the whole day to do whatever we want. I was baking cookies when I heard him at the door. I opened it smiling. "So I see you decided to use the door this time." He laughed. "Yes well I figured because no one is here expect you I wouldn't matter." He stepped in the house a little note and sniffed the air. "Mmm something smells really good." He walked into the kitchen where the smell was coming from and where I had all the cookies. He reached to grab one. I slapped his hand away. "Those are for later." He pouted. "Mira please. They smell so good." I shook my head. "You will have to wait. Well we have the whole day. Wanna do something fun outside first?" He grinned. "Sure! We can go sledding and have an epic snowball fight and yeah!" I put on my stuff to go outside. "Okay let's go sledding first." I took him to a hill buried deep in the forest. I went down first. He made all these jumps and turns, it was so thrilling. We did it a couple of times when. "Wanna go together?" He asked. "Sure." I said. I hopped on at the front and him at the back. "I think you are going to want to hold on." I said. Jack got some wind to push us. We went flying straight down. I felt his arms go around my waist. I swear we hit every possible bump. So when that happen he would rub against him. Ahead I could see this huge jump. "I don't think we are going to land that Jack!" He just laughed. "This is going to be so much fun!" We hit the jump. I swear we were going 250km/hr. (For those of you who don't know that is really friggin insanely fast.) For the first 10 seconds we were flying. Then we both came crashing down. Somehow I landed right on top of him so that cushioned my fall. I pushed myself up with my arms so that I wasn't completely off him yet. I looked down at him. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine." He said, "are you okay?" I grinned then laughed. "Well it didn't exactly hurt because I landed on something that broke my fall." He started to laugh then stopped. "You have a nice laugh." He gazed at me so intently it felt like he was looking into my very soul. "You also have beautiful eyes." He blinked and he snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in. "Sorry." He mumbled blushing. "It's okay," I said smiling, "It was really nice. Thank you." I got brave and I leaned down and tried to kiss him on the cheek but he moved so I ended up kissing him in the mouth. "I'm sorry I meant to kiss you on the cheek but then you moved so I got your mouth instead and-" He placed his lips on mine and kissed my gently. "It's okay I didn't mind." He said winking. He went and picked up the sleigh. "Come on. Lets go back to your house." As we were walking back I was thinking about the kiss. He liked it. He kissed me. Maybe he likes me. I quickly brushed that thought away. He probably just didn't want me embarrassed or something. When we arrived to my house I made hot chocolate and we ate the cookies I baked. "Wanna watch a movie now or something?" I asked. "Yeah sure. Just not a scary one." He winked. I laughed. "Well there is this one on TV tonight. I think it's called Twilight. It's about vampires or something." "Yeah sure that's fine." I made grilled cheese for dinner then we watched the movie. When Bella and Edward were kissing I could feel the awkwardness in the air. It was supper uncomfortable. I almost sighed in relief when it was over. I looked at the time. It read 10:05PM. "We still have lots of time. Here I'll go make snacks and we can go in my basement or something." "Sounds great!" He said. I got a bag of Doritos and we headed downstairs. I walked straight to the bar. "What's this?" He asked pointing to the bar. "And what is that?" He asked pointing to the bottle of Captain Morgan's Dark Rum I had in my hand. "It's alcohol." I said. "Have you ever had some before? I'm guessing no so today is your lucky day. Pass me the Ginger Ale over there please." He got it for me and I poured it into the two glasses I got. I added some of the dark rum and put a lime and an ice cube in it. I handed the glass to him. "Drink up." I said as I took a swig. He copied me but then started coughing. "Wow that's strong." I laughed. "You will get used to it." One drink turned into two, two into three, and three into four. By the first one Jack was really tipsy and by the second one I was. All I remember what happened was this. "Mira I need to tell you something." I giggled. "Okay what?" "I think I might be in love with you. But that is so silly." And he started to laugh his words so slurred. I started laughing to. "I guess I'm silly to because I think I love you too!" We looked at each other and leaned in. I ended up kissing his cheek and he kissed my chin. "I don't think I can find your lips. Lets go look for them!" He said. That's all I remember. The rest of it was a blur. I woke up with a huge headache and my stomach hurt. I opened my eyes and saw that I was was right on top of Jack. My shirt was off and my breast right in his face. "Ohmygosh. What the hell. Where is my damn shirt. Jack wake up." I said. "Whattheheck." I could hear his muffled voice and I realized I forgot to remove myself from him. "I quickly stood up. I head started spinning so I had to sit back down. I realized that Jack was staring and I quickly folded my arms across my chest. "Jack were is my shirt?" He looked around and saw it lying on the couch above from where we were lying on the floor. He tossed it to me and I quickly put it on. I went to the bathroom got some Tylenol. "You okay?" I asked. "I have never felt better actually." What the- and then I realized that he probably has some special power where he can't feel the affects of a hangover. "Let's clean up." After we cleaned he had to go. "I think I had lots of fun last night." He said winking. I gave him a dirty look. "Just go do what you have to do. Ill be here all day." He kissed me on the cheek his ice cold lips and went out. I pressed my hand to the place where he kissed me and I wondered how much he remembered.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack

He remembered everything from last night. It just felt like he barely had control of his body and things he said jut slipped out. He decided he would go to North's to see if there was any sign of Pitch before he went back to Mira. "Hey North." He said when he arrived at the North Pole. "Hello Jack. How is your girl problem?" Jack picked up the snow-globe from North's desk and turned it around in his hands. "Yeah it's fine. Any signs of Pitch?" North sighed. "No not yet. But Tooth claims she saw him in this area." North pointed to a tiny part on the globe in Canada right where Mira lived. Jack couldn't help but let out a little gasp. "What's wrong?" North asked. "The girl lives there." Jack said. "Better keep out an extra eye out for that area. Go now make sure nothing happens." Jack nodded and flew to Mira's house. When came to her house he came through the window of her room he could hear the water running. "Mira?" He called. "Jack?" She called from in the shower. He did a sigh of relief. "Yes it's me. I need to talk to you." He heard the water shutting off. "Yes just one second." He heard the shuffle of feet then she came out just wrapped in a towel. She sat down on her bed and motioned him to do the same. "What's up?" She asked. He didn't hear her because he was too busy thinking about how the only thing that was covering her was a towel. "Earth to Jack. Jack can you hear me? Hello." Se was waving a hand in front of his face. "What? Oh yeah. Well there is this guy. He's like a fallen guardian. His name is Pitch." He said. "What does Pitch do?" She asked. "He feeds off fear and creates nightmares. Well the while point is just be careful because he was last seen in this area." He felt her tense up beside him. "Don't worry about it though because we got it taken care of." He said soothingly. He could feel her relax. "Okay I trust you." She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She smells so good he thought. "Oh I just realized I have to get dressed! Opps!" She said as she got up from the bed. "No peeking." She turned away from him and dropped her towel. He couldn't help but stare. Her nice slender body was so hypnotizing he slowly stood up and started walking towards her. He put his hands on her hips. She shivered when he did it. He wondered if it was because he was cold or... He removed one hand and used it to brush her hair away from her neck. He brushed his lips on her neck and she shivered again. "I don't think is appropriate when I'm naked. We can continue this when I'm dressed." She turned her head to face him and kissed him on the lips. She turned then started to dress. He sat down on the bed waiting. When she was done she sat down on her bed beside him. She put her hand on his knee and slowly dragged it up his thigh. She leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They were about to kiss when, "Mira! We are home!" Her mother called. She quickly jumped off his lap. "You better go." They kissed, "Come back tomorrow , okay?" She said as they pulled away. He nodded, "See ya." He said as he flew out the window. He was doing his usual stuff with Mira on his mind. Were they going to fast? No, they have technically known each other for a long time and this is what they both wanted. They just couldn't wait. He was too busy thinking about this to notice the black shape trailing him.


	13. Chapter 13

I had everything all written... Then it deleted. I don't even know how so it probably sucks now and I'm super depressed.

Mira

I woke up screaming. Again. Like I did every night. It was the same dream. I would be doing the dishes then I would hear Jack in my room. So I would run upstairs into my room, open the door and see Jack. I would run to him and we would hug. Then he would turn Ito a black thing that would swallow me up. Then I would wake up screaming. Jack came in. "Shh Mira it's okay. I'm here." He said as he picked me and held me close to him while I calmed down. "Why do I keep having the same dream over and over again?" He sighed. "I don't know. Dreams aren't my thing. But it's Sandy's so I'm going to go get him okay? I'll be right back." He said. "Promise?" I asked. "I promise." He said as he kissed my forehead then he left. The nightmares all started when Jack and I went skating. He was writing things on the ice for me when suddenly this black mist engulfed us. I grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack I'm scared." He squeezed my hand. "It's okay." He said. A dark figure came toward us. "Hello Jack." Jack stiffened. "Go away Pitch." He said. Pitch laughed. "I can't now. There is so much fear right here." Oh crap that was me. But I couldn't help it! Just something about Pitch made me want to run and hide. "Mira, it's okay. Don't be scared I'm right here just close your eyes and think of good things." Jack whispered. That's what I did and my fear slowly started to fade. "Leave us alone." Jack demanded. "Oh I will leave you alone, Jack." Pitch laughed and disappeared along with the black mist. Just then Jack came back with Sandy. Sandy was even shorter and cuter in person! I just wanted to hug him! I told Sandy my dream and alarm crossed his face. With his symbols he told me how the dream does mean something and that I should be really careful because something dark and evil is after me. The safest place would be at my house my Jack. I shouldn't go out with my friends. But I shouldn't worry too much because the guardians will be keeping an eye out. I felt defeated kind of. Sandy crawled onto my bed and gave me a hug. "Thanks Sandy." I said and I kissed him in the cheek. He blushed and said something to Jack. "I am lucky aren't I. Well see ya Sandy." Sandy waved and went out. "What did Sandy say to you?" I asked when he left. "Oh just that your really nice and pretty. Also that I'm really lucky." He said as he came over and kissed my cheek. He brushed my hair from my face and pressed his lips gently to mine. He pulled backed and smiled at me. In the background my IPod started playing the song 'Spellbinding' by Paradise Fears. (Great song I recommend that you look it up). "This is one of my favourite songs!" I yelled as I stood up. I realized that Jack was about I kiss me again so I blushed and sat down. He got up, grabbed my hand and kissed it. "May I have this dance my fair lady?" He asked. I blushed and giggled. "Yes you may." He pulled me up, he grabbed my waist and intertwined his other hand with mine. We swayed back and forth to the song, my head buried in his chest. 'Laugh with me, Cry with me, Die with me, Spellbinding, Look at her, could you believe I'm staring at the girl of my dreams.' The speaker whispered. I started to hum along with the song. "You have such a pretty voice." Jack said. I pulled back to look at him. "Really? I asked. "Mhmm." He said while kissing me. Our kiss was soft and gentle. He had both hands around my waist and he pulled me as close as I could to him. "Jack! Sandy told us-" A voice roared then suddenly cut off. We quickly broke apart and looked toward the window. There all staring was North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth who looked angry? Jealous? Did she like Jack? North coughed. "Well, um Sandy told us what was happening so we came here and thought we could all help take shifts watching her. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm 17!" I realized I sounded like a beotch and quickly said, "Thanks for the help but I think I'm fine." Truth was that I was scared but I didn't feel like having Tooth "watch over me". If looks could kill I would be dead. "You don't know what you're dealing with mate, leave it to the pros." Said Bunny. "Okay guys. You just figure it out and tell me." So at night I had North or Bunny. During the day I had Jack, Tooth, or Sandy with me. They figured out some weird schedule that I didn't understand but I went with it anyway. It was so weird having someone watching everything I do and really awkward. Also me and Jack had barely any time together. But very time we hung out the whole world disappeared and it was just me and him. One night he took me outside we were making snow angels. "Jack I have a question. Promise you will be honest with me?" I asked. "Yeah sure ask me anything." He responded. "Well what's up with you and Tooth? Like did you guys date or something?" I asked. "No." He said, "Why do you ask?" I snorted. "Why do I ask? Have you not seen the looks she gives me? It's like she hates me." "I'm sure she doesn't hate you Mira." Then he sat up suddenly. "I have to go. Come on." He helped me up and he took my back to my house. He quickly kissed me then looked outside. "I really got to go. Ill make it up to you tomorrow. We will go somewhere special I promise because we have extra time together tomorrow." "Okay." I said then he was off. Little did I know. Or him. That there was something dark listening in the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack

Jack was flying really fast to the North Pole. He already wasted a lot of time bringing Mira home. Which he shouldn't have been doing because she shouldn't be out. Also it was the end of his shift. He was flying so fast that he didn't notice the thing zooming towards him and knocking him to the ground. Jack got up and looked around. He couldn't see anything. When he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around. It was Pitch! "What are you doing here? I thought you promised to leave us alone" Jack demanded. Pitch laughed, "I did say I was going to leave YOU alone. Just tell your friends that I am officially back." Before Jack could do anything Pitch disappeared. Jack quickly continued his journey. While he was travelling he thought of Pitch's words to him. Leave you alone. He emphasized on the word you. But why? When he arrived he was out of breath. "Pitch is back. I saw him. He wanted me to tell you that he is back." North looked worried. "Tell me everything that happened. Jack told him. "So he said he would leave you alone? So just you? Not anyone else?" Asked North. "No, wait what?" Jack thought about it for a second. "Ohmygosh that makes so much sense now. Who is with her right now?" Jack looked around. All the guardians were present. "Who was supposed to be with her right now?" They all looked at each other. "I thought it was Bunny." Said Tooth. "I thought it was supposed to be North." Said Bunny. "Jack was angry for a second then realized, "She is all by herself!" We need to go!" They quickly grabbed what they had for battle and left.

Mira

I lay awake wondering who was watching over me. I haven't heard anyone. I had to pee. I went to the bathroom while I was doing my business I heard someone in my room. "Hello?" I called. "Hey!" It sounded like Jack. That's weird. I washed my hands and slowly opened the door. Who I saw was not Jack. But the bogeyman.

Jack

"Where do you think he could've taken her?" Asked Jack. "Jack we don't even know if he even has her." Bunny said. Jack took a deep breathe. "I'm just really worried." Jack said. Bunny patted his shoulder. "It's okay mate. Everyone worries about the person they love." The persons they love? Bunny's words echoed in his head. Love? Is that what it is?

Mira

The door swung shut behind me. I tried to open it but he locked it somehow. "What have you done to Jack?" I demanded. He laughed, "Nothing my dear." I was kinda scared now. "What do you want with me? MOM! DAD!" I screamed as o ran to the door to my room and started banging on it. I felt a hand go on my shoulder. "They can't hear you." He whispered in my ear. He gently brushed my hair back from my face and tucked it behind my ear. He leaned in closer and said, "It's just you and me now." As he said this he slid his hand down to my wrist. He grabbed my other wrist and tied it together and pulled me close to him. I was so petrified with fear that I couldn't move. He tied something around my eyes and my mouth. For some reason I started to get very sleepy and drifted off into the blackness.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack

"Mira!" He called as he whipped into her room. No one was there. He looked everywhere in her house and couldn't find her. Maybe she went to her friends or something but unconvinced he sat down on her bed. When sat he heard the crinkle of paper and pulled out a note from under his butt. It read: Give me the staff in exchange or the girl you have 2 hours don't bring anyone with you or she will die. Jack was filled with the sense of dread he didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell the other guardians but he didn't know how without getting Mira killed. So he decided to go find Pitch himself. Jack dropped the note on the floor and walked out. "She's not gone she's just sleeping I can keep watch." He told the other guardians. The guardians nodded but the were unconvinced.

Mira

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. I tried to get up but realized i was still tied. After awhile of struggling I sat up and looked around. I seemed to be in what looked like an underground cavern. For some reason I couldn't recall how I got here. "Hello?" I called out. "I never thought you'd wake up." Said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around. Pitch. "Get me out of here." I demanded. He leaned in closer. "You are so beautiful when you sleep. It would be such a shame if I have to kill you. Or you could just be here with me." He leaned in for a kiss. I pushed him off me with my untied feet. "I rather die then be here with you." I spat. Different emotions splashed across his face. Shock, anger, and pain. I left kinda bad because no one wanted him. I couldn't imagine be hated or feared all your life. I started to reach out to him but he slapped my hand away. "I don't need your sympathy." He said angrily. He shoved me in one of the hanging cages from the ceiling. I started kicking the cage but I knew it wouldn't do me any good. "You're a feisty one aren't you." Pitch smirked giving me a wink. "You can come out when you start behaving. Don't keep me waiting." He grabbed my face and kissed me right on the damn lips. I turned away in disgust.

Jack

Jack waited until he thought the others left and he left to go find Mira and Pitch. To find Pitch, Jack would have to go to the Forest of Darkness and Fear. It was terrible there. The trees were all twisted and the branches looked like they were going to grab you at any minute. He didn't want to go in there because whoever went in usually never came out. They meet their greatest fear and go insane never finding their way out. Jack shook his head. What am I thinking I'm a guardian I shouldn't be scared and in there is Mira and she needs me. He flew over the forest looking for a clearing when he heard voices and someone smashing against metal. It was coming from his left. He quickly flew down to where he found a hole. What he didn't know after he left the guardians came in Mira'a room. When they stepped in they saw the note on the floor that Jack left.

Mira

I kept running into the cage door hoping the I could break it open. After awhile I say down in defeat when from the corner of my eye I saw the unmistakable flash of white hair and the frosty blue eyes. "I really hope Jack doesn't come." Pitch said as he started walking toward me. "So it can be just me and you." He took my thigh and started to caress it. I swear he is on his period he has more mood swings then me. Is he trying to seduce me? Maybe I can play this to my advantage. "I guess Jack is not coming. I can be a good girl now." I gave him a flirty wink to add to the effect. I also made my voice low and seductive so that he would buy it. He opened the door of the cage and I slowly walked out. I flung my still tied wrist around him and pressed his face against my neck. When Jack caught my eye I winked and he nodded. I hope he has a plan because I can't take this anymore. I started to caress the back of his neck with my thumb and he groaned. "You're just so bad. I love it." I whispered while I pushed him close to me. I was running out of things to do or say. I really didn't feel like going to the extreme with him. "You are so good to me." He groaned his hand started sliding up my shirt. Ohmygosh what the hell am I supposed to do. My arms were stuck around him I couldn't do anything. "Get your hands off her." A voice behind Pitch growled. I felt Pitch go still and my hands cut free. I was about to get away from his grasp when he turned me around to face Jack with a knife to my throat. "Make one move and she's dead. It would be such a shame to spill such pretty blood. Wouldn't it Jack?" He put his snake like tongue on my cheek and licked the side of my face. I squirmed in disgust. I looked at Jack with pleading eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack

The look she gave him hurt. Especially because he didn't know what to do. He just hoped that the other guardians would get his message before it was too late. "Give me the stick Jack. Before someone gets hurt." Jack hesitated, if he gave the stick at least he could be with Mira. But if he gave the stick then he would lose all his powers and wouldn't be a guardian anymore. He looked at Mira's bright blue eyes. Their job as guardians was to protect all children. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were full of anger. "Why should I trust you? Last time we made this deal you broke it. Give me one good reason why I should trust you this time."

Pitch just laughed, "Well if you don't give it to me this will happen." He pressed the blade tighter against Mira's throat and beads of blood appeared. He had to stall Pitch until the others came. "Well this is a pretty impressive place you have." Jack gulped and hoped that Pitch wouldn't realize what he was trying to do. "Don't waste my time just hand me the staff or she goes bye-bye." Pitch snapped. Jack hung his head in defeat. Well what do I got to lose besides everything that I was meant for he thought. He slowly started to hand Pitch the staff when out of no where Tooth came down and swiped the knife from Pitch's hand. Mira was about to run from his grasp when Pitch grabbed her around the throat. She tried to kick and punch him but she couldn't. Jack looked at the entrance of the cave and saw all the guardians there. North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny all stood in a line ready to fight with him. He could always count on them. It was kinda like having a family. It was the closest thing he had to a family. "Welcome everyone! I didn't expect to have company sorry for the mess." Pitch smirked. "Let us have the girl and no one will get hurt." North demanded. "Or what?" Pitch asked, "I'll be on the naughty list? Oh I'm so scared." Jack looked at Mira most of the blood was drain from her face. She didn't look too well. "What do you want from us Pitch?" Tooth asked. "To destroy you once and for all!" Pitch cackled. Swarms of the nightmare sand came streaming out from everywhere. "The ones that were left over I managed to lock up and fix them up a bit. Didn't take me long because I had mostly what I needed. The just don't feed on fear anymore, they also feed on the soul." As Pitch was saying this he started to float up with Mira still in his grasp and those black things circling him. He started to shoot everyone with the nightmare things. We easily destroyed it. "Is that the best you can do?" Jack called. Anger flashed through Pitch's eyes and he sent twice as more.

Mira

My breathes were just short gasps. Any tighter grip and I was a goner. From my angle I could see Jack and all the other guardians fighting the things anyway they could. I was too busy watching Jack to notice that Tooth wasn't where she was before. Then from the corner of my eye I saw her slowly approach Pitch with his knife in her hands. It all happened so fast. Suddenly Tooth had the knife on Pitch's throat then there was a huge flash of light and all the nightmare things were gone. I saw Jack drop unconscious Bunny quickly hopped over to him. A flash of annoyance went across Pitch's face. "You defeated me so quickly. How?" North just laughed. "Your too predictable my friend." Pitch roared with rage. "Release the girl." Tooth demanded. I was in shock. Tooth is helping me? Pitch's face turned from rage to mischievous. "Okay I will release the girl." Tooth looked surprised. Pitch tightened his grip then dropped me. While I was falling I heard a scream that was probably me and I slowly drifted off to unconsciousness.

Jack

Jack quickly woke up to the sound of screaming. He looked up and saw Mira falling from Pitch's grasp. Jack flew up and caught her. Her lips were blue and her breaths were just short little gasps. "Don't die on me please." Jack whispered into her ear. "I can't afford to lose you." From up above them Tooth was bringing Pitch down with his knife still to his throat. North, Bunny and Sandy had him tied up in no time. Together they threw him into a cage. "You can come out when you start behaving." North said laughing. "Jack take this poor girl home. Her family isn't home at the moment. So stay with her until she feels better." Jack gave North a confused look. "Why aren't they home?" North winked at Jack, "I have my ways." Jack smiled, "Thank you everyone for helping me. I couldn't ask for more better friends." Then Jack flew off to Mira's house.

Mira

When I awoke I saw Jack staring at me with concern in his eyes. I looked around and saw I was in my room. "H-how did I get here?" I asked. "Well you passed out we defeated Pitch again and then I took you home." Jack said. "Where is my family?" I asked. "It's okay, North has taken care of that. No need to worry." As he said this he was brushing the hair back from my face. He looked at with with care in his eyes then he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I was kinda shocked but then I moved over on my bed and he sat down next to me. I moved close to him and put my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and we sat like that in silence for awhile until I accidentally fell asleep. When I woke up I heard my family downstairs. I looked around and there was no sign of him except for a not that was on my bed. It read: You look so beautiful when you sleep :) I'll come see you later tonight. I smiled and hugged the note.

Jack

Jack was at North's place with all the other guardians. They were all laughing, eating cookies, and having a good time. Bunny was all telling them a story when North pulled jack aside. "So you really like this girl, eh?" North asked. "No. Yeah. Maybe just a bit." Jack blushed. North sighed, "You know you can't be with her, right?" Jack hung his head, "Yeah I know. But she is beautiful and perfect! She has this amazing hair and her eyes. Oh and she has a pretty decent body." Jack winked. North laughed then turned all serious again. "But you have to tell her tonight. Because you will be leaving her tomorrow. Telling her tonight will give her at least a day to calm down. So I would go now." Jack sighed. "Okay." North pulled him in for a hug, "Come here my boy. I know it's hard but you will adjust. We all did." Jack was torn. He had no idea how she would take it. Would she be okay with it? Would she be sad? Angry? Or both? He had no idea. He just wanted to get there as soon as possible and spend every minute he could with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Mira

I was so excited to see Jack. After all we have been through. It was amazing how much we clicked. I was reading a book when he came in. I put down my book, ran toward him and gave him a hug. When he hugged me back he hugged me so tight like he never wanted me to let go. When we drew apart I looked into his eyes and looked for their usual sparkle. Right now his eyes were dull and sad. "Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned. "No nothing is wrong." He replied as he forced a smile on his face. I didn't believe him but I just brushed it off. I didn't want to waste the night worrying about it. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. He looked on my bed and saw the book. He walked over and picked it up. "Oh what's this? Romeo and Juliet." He opened and started to read: "Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo?" I reached to grab it but he flew up out of my reach. "Give it back! It's for English!" I jumped up trying to get it and he kept moving out of my way. He kept flipping the pages and reading parts out loud. "Who makes you read these dumb things anyway. If I were in charge of school it would be all fun and no work." I laughed, "That is exactly why you are not in charge of school." He started flipping through pages of the book again. So he wasn't paying any attention to me. I went on my bed quickly jumped up grabbed him and we both fell down on the floor. When we landed I was on top of him. So it didn't hurt when I fell. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Is everything okay in there Mira?" My mom asked. "Yeah!" I yelled back. "Everything's fine I just dropped some textbooks." We looked at each other and kept laughing. When the laughter died down we were still staring into each others eyes. He pulled me down on top of him and we started kissing. He was very good at it. I wondered how many girls he had kissed before. Our kiss started slow at first. Then I bit his lip and it started to get rough. We were trying to feel every inch of each others body. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. When we pulled away we were out of breath my lips felt swollen and bruised. His probably did too. We stood up and he bent over to grab the long forgotten book off the floor. "Oh," Jack winked, "Here is your book back." He threw it too me and I put it back on my shelf. "Wanna go somewhere?" He asked. "Sure! Just let me get my stuff on." Jack reached for a bandana lying on my dresser. "Come here. I don't want you to peak. I obeyed and walked towards him and he carefully tied the bandana around my eyes. "One second." I said as I felt my way around my room crashing into every possible thing until I came to my door. "Mom I'm going to sleep! Goodnight!" I tired to feel my way to Jack when I felt his strong muscular arms lift me up. "Ready?" He asked. "Yep." He opened my window and he hopped out. I just let myself relax and leaned my head against his chest.

Jack

She was just so beautiful in the moonlight. He had no idea how he was going to tell her that he had to leave. They arrived at the place where they first hung out, the pond. He sat her down on the bench he made and put on the skates he also made for her. Then he carefully untied the bandana. When she opened her eyes her mouth dropped in amazement. Hanging on the trees he put ice decorations. All around the pound were ice sculptures of animals, people, plants, and just everything. Jack almost forgot the special surprise. "Wait here for one second." He said. He rushed towards an ice table and picked up the ice roses he made for her. He hid them behind his back and slowly approached her. When he got to her he held them out and she gasped. "This is so beautiful! You made all this for me? This is the best gift I have ever gotten from any. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Your welcome. By the way these roses will never melt." Her beautiful eyes widened in awe. "Really? What about all the decorations?" He took her hand and pulled her up. "Sadly those will melt when the winter is over." He pulled her towards the pond and started showing her all the decorations. "Only you and I can see these though. So you can come here and you won't forget me. Those roses will also remind you of me hopefully." Mira looked confused. "W-what do you mean?" He went in front of her and grasped both of her hands into his. "Mira. I have to go." She looked confused. "Now?" He swallowed hard. "I have to go for awhile." She looked a little relieved. "Okay for how long? Two months?" He sighed. "I don't know probably more then that. It could be one month or two years for all I know." All she did was nod her head. He pulled her in close. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in her hair. "I am so, so sorry." The he took her hand and led her around the pond. They skated together in silence. Finally she spoke. "Jack I would like to go home now." He picked her up and flew her to her house. "Stay here tonight please." She said when they arrived to her house. "I promise I'll stay." He said as he sat down on her bed. She smiled meekly and put the ice roses in a vase beside her bed. "I'm just going to go have a shower." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She went into her bathroom and left the door opened so from the reflection of the mirror he could see her. He picked up a book and pretended he couldn't see her. He kept taking peeks at her. I guess I shouldn't be doing this he thought but he couldn't help it. He could see her beautiful body perfectly from where he was sitting. After 10 minutes of staring the water shut off and he pretended to keep reading. She came out with just a towel wrapped around her and sat beside him. She smelt so good like fruits and vanilla. "What are you reading? Romeo and Juliet. I thought you didn't like this book." She laughed got up and turned so her back was towards him and she dropped her towel. All she put on was a tiny tank top and underwear. She turned off the main light and turned on her lamp. "Come here." She motioned for him to get into her bed. He was about to get under the covers when she grabbed his sweater and took it off. "You don't need it." Then she took off his pants so he was just in his boxers." You don't need those either." Jack just shrugged and went under the covers. Mira turned off the lamp and went under too.

Mira

I turned off the lamp and we were in complete darkness. I found his lips in the dark and his found mine. It started slow and then it quickened. I ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned, grabbed my thighs and pulled me right up against him. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth exploring it while my tongue explored his. I felt his hands sliding up my thighs and exploring my upper body. When he got to the bottom of my shirt he hesitated but slid his hands underneath. He was cold but it felt nice because I was starting to get really freaking hot. His lips traveled from my lips to my neck. I don't think I ever wanted anyone this bad in my life. My hands grabbed the elastic waist band if his boxers. Slowly they went down.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack

After they were finished Mira fell right asleep. This was probably the best night of my life. The girl of my dreams is sleeping in my arms. He drifted off with thoughts if her in his head. When he awoke couldn't feel her beside him. He panicked for a second then heard the sound of running water and was instantly relieved. He looked around for his clothes and put them on. He sat on her bed and waited for her to finish. When she was done she was fully dressed. With a coat and boots. "Why are you wearing that for?" He asked. "Your leaving now." Oh, he almost forgot about it. "Right." He said, "Well we better get going they are all waiting." The journey to meet them was a painful one. He could tell she was holding back tears.

Mira

When we came to the forest where we were meeting the other guardians I wanted to take Jack and run the other way. But I knew I couldn't. They were all there waiting to say goodbye to me. "Even though I didn't really know you, you were all there when I was in trouble. So thank you." I hugged each of them and they went into the sleigh. I couldn't help but let a tear slide down my face when I looked back at Jack. "Hey there don't cry." He said softly as he brushed his thumb across my cheek. "B-but your leaving me. Are you sure you have to go? Can't you stay here with me?" He hung his head sadly. "I'm sorry Mira I can't. You know I would if I could. I have all the children of the world to protect now. Just try to understand. Please." I smiled sadly at him. "Of course I understand. I just wish that there was somehow you could stay." He smiled and said. "Just believe in me and I will always be there. One day I will come back and visit you. I feel it will happen very soon." I smiled and we stood there looking into each other's eyes when suddenly he closed his eyes and leaned in. I did the same. I couldn't help but smile as we kissed in the swirling snow. Yes his lips were a bit cold but what do you expect? His name isn't Jack Frost for nothing you know.

2 years later...

"Please Mira just a movie. I promise I won't try to kiss you again. I just really like you. I couldn't help it." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I thought for a moment. While I was thinking my eyes wandered towards the window. Frost was slowly creeping up the window pane. I heard a familiar laugh. I turned to look back at the freezing guy on my steps. "No Jimmy. Thanks for the offer but I have an old friend to visit." I started to close the door while Jimmy started yelling. "Is the friend a boy? I hope not cuz I'm going to call you later!" I laughed as I ran up the stairs to my room. I stood at the door holding my breathe as I slowly opened it. I peered in and called softly. "Jack?" I heard some rustling then, "Mira?"

To be continued...


End file.
